Anexo:7ª temporada de South Park
Miami, EUA Los Ángeles, EUA (Diálogos de Miguel Paneke) |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2003 (15 episodios) }} La séptima temporada de South Park se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 19 de marzo de 2003 por Comedy Central y finalizó el 17 de diciembre del mismo año, con 15 episodios. En Latinoamérica se estrenó entre 2003 y 2004 en el canal de televisión Locomotion. En el año 2007, MTV Latinoamérica "reestrenó" la temporada con un nuevo doblaje, con el cual se sigue emitiendo actualmente. Producción (Doblaje original) El doblaje original de la temporada se realizó entre los años 2003 y 2004 en el estudio miamense The Kitchen Inc. bajo la dirección de Marilynn Moreno. Para entonces Miguel Paneke ya se había mudado a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, pero pudo grabar sus diálogos desde un estudio de esa ciudad (que posteriormente pasaría a ser propiedad de él). Sin embargo, probablemente porque grabó sin dirección, algunos loops de su personaje Stan en 4 capítulos quedaron mudos y tuvieron que ser grabados en The Kitchen por Sergio Sáez (quien tomaría a Stan definitivamente tras la retirada de Paneke en la siguiente temporada). Por razones desconocidas, Frank Falcón dejó de doblar a su único personaje fijo Token Black, el cual fue cedido a Guillermo Sauceda. Rolando Felizola también dejó de narrar los insertos por razones desconocidas, y desde esta temporada hasta la novena los narró Guillermo Sauceda. Un dato curioso del doblaje de esta temporada fue que, por alguna razón, en algunos capítulos en vez de usarse la lectura de aviso inicial grabada por Antonio Delli, se usó una nueva grabada por Guillermo Sauceda. Producción (Redoblaje) Cuando MTV Latinoamérica adquirió los derechos de la serie en 2004 de parte de Locomotion (un año antes del cierre de este canal), se encontró con que Locomotion no le había entregado los doblajes de las temporadas 2 y 7. MTV pudo transmitir la segunda temporada sin problemas pues, si bien no tenían el doblaje miamense de esa temporada, sí contaban con el doblaje mexicano censurado hecho en 1999. En cambio, pasaron 3 años sin que MTV pudiera transmitir la temporada 7. Finalmente en 2007, poco después del doblaje de la décima temporada, MTV mandó a redoblar dicha temporada con las voces de ese entonces para finalmente poder transmitirla. El redoblaje se realizó en el estudio miamense BVI Communications Inc. (que había comenzado a doblar la serie desde la décima temporada debido a que The Kitchen Inc. se retiró de los doblajes al español). Como en todos los trabajos realizados en ese estudio, no hubo director de doblaje, sino que los técnicos de sala eran los encargados de dirigir a los actores. Curiosamente, de todos los redoblajes de la serie que hizo BVI, este fue el único que no contó con censura en el lenguaje soez, además de ser el que más respetó el elenco del doblaje original de 2003/2004. Reparto base Voces adicionales Personajes episódicos Episodio #1 I'm a Little Bit Country Notas *En el redoblaje, muchos loops de los protestantes anti-guerra y pro-guerra quedaron mudos, al igual que dos loops de Kenny; así como algunos loops de los congresistas y la multitud de protestantes se dejaron en inglés. *Por razones desconocidas, en el redoblaje Anna Silvetti no dobló a su personaje Sharon, sino que la dobló una actriz desconocida. *Aunque en ambos doblajes Randy es doblado por Rolando Felizola, en el redoblaje de la canción "Yo soy algo rural" Felizola solo dobla a Randy en la primera estrofa, mientras que Larry Villanueva lo dobla en el resto de la canción. Se desconoce la razón de esto, pues Felizola siempre había interpretado las canciones de sus personajes sin problemas, mientras que Villanueva tenía dificultades para cantar. De igual forma, en la canción "Somos un poco rural y Rock and Roll" Felizola solo dobla a Randy en las primeras estrofas, mientras que en el resto de la canción lo dobla un cantante del estudio, lo mismo con Skeeter, que fue doblado por Eduardo Wasveiler solo en las primeras estrofas de la canción, y en el resto también fue reemplazado por un cantante del estudio. *En el doblaje original Cartman pronuncia el año 1776 como cantidad, pero en el redoblaje dice "Diecisiete setenta y seis", que es la manera en que se dicen los años en inglés, no en español. Música (Doblaje original) *'Llegué hasta el '76' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'Soy algo rural' **Interpretada por Miguel Paneke (Skeeter) y Rolando Felizola (Randy). *'Somos rurales y rocanroleros' **Interpretada por Miguel Paneke (Skeeter), Rolando Felizola (Randy) y Guillermo Sauceda (Stuart y el Sr. Mackey). **Coros: ¿? Música (Redoblaje) *'Regresé al 1776' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'Soy un poco rural' **Interpretada por Eduardo Wasveiler (Skeeter) y Larry Villanueva (Randy). *'Somos un poco rural y Rock and Roll' **Interpretada por cantantes del estudio (Randy, Skeeter y Stuart) y Rolando Felizola (Sr. Mackey). **Coros: Cantantes del estudio Episodio #2 Krazy Kripples Notas *En el doblaje original los pandilleros fueron doblados con acento caribeño, mientras que en el redoblaje fueron doblados con acento neutro. *Por un error de adaptación, en el doblaje original Butters llama a Dougie "General desarreglo" cuando en capítulos pasados le llamaba "General desorden". *En el redoblaje, las voces de las multitudes se dejaron en inglés. Música (Doblaje original) *'Inválidos y la sangre' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola. Música (Redoblaje) *'Para sangre e inválidos' **Interpretada por un cantante del estudio. Episodio #3 Toilet Paper Notas *En una escena en la versión en inglés se hace referencia a la actriz Ally Sheedy, en cambio en el doblaje original se cambia a Salma Hayek. Episodio #4 Cancelled Notas *En la versión en inglés en una escena se hace referencia a la serie de televisión Punky Brewster, en cambio en el doblaje original se menciona a Ren y Stimpy y en el redoblaje se menciona a El chapulín colorado. *En el doblaje original, el loop del alien policía quedó mudo. *En el redoblaje, el loop de la voz del Planeta Fognl quedó mudo. *Esta fue la última participación de Verónica Rivas en el doblaje de la serie. Episodio #5 Fat Butt and Pancake Head Notas *Tanto en la versión en inglés como en el doblaje original, Jennifer López tiene acento portorriqueño. En el redoblaje tiene acento neutro. *Por razones desconocidas, en el doblaje original Rolando Felizola dobló al policía #2 con un acento mexicano, aunque el policía es estadounidense. *En un promo que MTV Latinoamérica emitió en 2011, una escena del capítulo fue redoblada y Xavier Coronel dobló a Ben Affleck. Música (Doblaje original) *'Taco, taco, burrito' **Interpretada por Margarita Coego (Jénifer Jópez). *'Casi me haces olvidar de los tacos' **Interpretada por Margarita Coego (Jénifer Jópez). *'Quiero tus tacos' **Interpretada por Margarita Coego (Jénifer Jópez). Música (Redoblaje) *'Burrito, taco, taco' **Interpretada por una actriz desconocida (Jénifer López). *'Casi me haces olvidar de los tacos' **Interpretada por una actriz desconocida (Jénifer López). *'Dame de tu taco' **Interpretada por una actriz desconocida (Jénifer López). Episodio #6 Lil' Crime Stoppers Notas *En el redoblaje, los loops de la gente envuelta en llamas se dejaron en versión original. *En el redoblaje, el primer loop del Oficial Hopkins es doblado por un actor desconocido. En el resto del capítulo lo dobla Eduardo Wasveiler. *En el redoblaje, los loops de los paramédicos quedaron mudos. *En el redoblaje hubo un error de traducción en una línea del Oficial Murphy: "The only person I can't trust is myself" ("La única persona en quien no puedo confiar es en mí") se tradujo como "El único en que puedo confiar es en mí". Episodio #7 Red Man's Greed Notas *Por un error de traducción, en una escena en el doblaje original Gerald llama "Stan" a Randy. *En el doblaje original, un loop de los nativos #1 y #2 cuando ríen se dejó en versión original. *En el doblaje original la canción "Love is a Battlefield" se dejó en versión original. *En el doblaje original, los loops de los chinos se dejaron en versión original (aunque se añadieron algunas voces). *En ambos doblajes, algunos loops de las multitudes se dejaron en versión original. *Tanto en la versión en inglés como en el doblaje original, Stan menciona a los nativos que ellos compran en Walmart y comen en Chily's. En el redoblaje, dice que compran en el supermercado y que comen en McDonalds. *En el redoblaje, algunos loops de los chinos quedaron mudos. Música (Redoblaje) *'Somos fuertes' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Randy), Tomás Doval (Gerald), Margarita Coego (Directora Victoria) y otros cantantes (Habitantes de South Park). Episodio #8 South Park is Gay! Notas *En el doblaje original la canción de los cangrejos se dejó en inglés. En el redoblaje sí fue doblada, pero no en base a la versión instrumental, pues se escuchan claramente las voces en inglés de fondo. *En el doblaje original, el nombre del programa Queer Eye for the Straight Guy se tradujo como "Los fantásticos cinco", mientras que en el redoblaje simplemente se tradujo como "El programa gay". *Tanto en la versión en inglés como en el doblaje original, en una escena Stan menciona a la marca de cosméticos Origins, en cambio en el redoblaje se reemplaza por Pantene. *En el redoblaje, un loop de Token quedó mudo. *En el doblaje original Patricia Azán inserta acento gay a Cartman, en cambio en el redoblaje lo dobla de forma normal. Música (Redoblaje) *'Gente cangrejo' **Interpretada por Tomás Doval y cantantes del estudio. Episodio #9 Christian Hard Rock Notas *En el doblaje original la canción de Trinidad se dejó en inglés. *Tanto en la versión en inglés como en el doblaje original, en la primera escena del capítulo se menciona a la banda Creed, en cambio en el redoblaje se menciona a la cantante mexicana Yuri. Música (Doblaje original) *'Vives siempre en mí' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'No me abandones, Jesús' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'Te amo, Jesús' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'Eres mi salvador' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'No renací ayer otra vez' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'Quiero hincarme de rodillas' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'El cuerpo de Cristo' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'Tres veces salvador' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'Cuando veo a Jesús' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). Música (Redoblaje) *'Yo te necesito' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'Nunca me dejes, Jesús' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'Es pastor y es luz' **Interpretada por Rolando Felizola (Trinidad). *'Te amo, Jesús' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'Oh Señor, mi salvador' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'No nací de nuevo ayer' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'Quiero arrodillarme' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'El cuerpo de Cristo' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'Tres veces mi salvador' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). *'Cuando veo a Jesús' **Interpretada por Patricia Azán (Cartman). Episodio #10 Grey Dawn Notas *En el redoblaje el empleado del departamento vehicular fue doblado por Orlando Noguera en la primera escena en que aparece, luego es doblado por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #11 Casa Bonita Notas *En el doblaje original, Sergio Sáez dobla a Stan en todo el capítulo. *Por un error de mezcla, en la primera escena en el doblaje original no se escucha la versión instrumental de "La cucaracha" cuando Cartman canta "Casa Bonita", la cual sí se escucha en la versión en inglés y en el redoblaje. *En ambos doblajes fueron redoblados los flashbacks en los que Cartman llama "judío" a Kyle. *Durante el sueño de Cartman, en la versión en inglés y en el doblaje original Cartman pide que le sirvan más sopapillas. En el redoblaje "sopapillas" fue reemplazado por "quesadillas". *En la escena donde Cartman advierte a Butters sobre el meteoro, en la versión en inglés y en el doblaje original Cartman menciona que el meteoro es del tamaño de Wyoming, en cambio en el redoblaje dice que es del tamaño de la Florida. *En la versión en inglés, en una escena Cartman menciona que irá a "Black Bart's Cave". En el doblaje original dice que irá a "La cueva del negro Bart" y en el redoblaje a "La cueva de Black Bart". *En la versión en inglés, Butters le dice a la trabajadora del basurero que piensa construir un P.F. Chang's o un Bennigans. En el doblaje original menciona que construirá un McDonalds o un Pizza Hut. En cambio en el redoblaje se cometió un error de traducción, y Butters menciona que cree que aquello era un McDonald's o un Burger King. Episodio #12 All About Mormons Notas *En el doblaje original, Sergio Sáez dobla los loops de Stan en la escena cuando reta a Gary a pelear, mientras que en el resto del capítulo lo dobla Miguel Paneke. *En el doblaje original, la voz de Mark (doblado por Sergio Sáez) fue alterada digitalmente para que sonara más aguda. *En la versión en inglés, en una escena Sharon llama a Randy sarcásticamente "Clubber Lange". En el doblaje original le llama "Mike Tyson", y en el redoblaje le llama "De La Hoya" *En el doblaje original, por un error de traducción en una escena Gary llama "Kyle" a Stan. *Tanto en la versión en inglés como en el doblaje original, cuando Gary le entrega la billetera a Stan le dice que le agregó un dibujo de John Elway. En el redoblaje, dice que el dibujo es de Ronaldinho. Música (Doblaje original) *'Joseph Smith' **Interpretada por cantantes desconocidos. Música (Redoblaje) *'Joseph Smith' **Interpretada por cantantes desconocidos. Episodio #13 Butt Out Notas *En el doblaje original, algunos loops de Stan fueron doblados por Sergio Sáez. *En ambos doblajes se cometió el mismo error de traducción: "Serbian" fue traducido como "Serbiano", cuando en realidad significa "Serbio". *En la versión en inglés, durante los créditos finales es remontada la canción de la fábrica de los cigarrillos, mientras que en el doblaje original se dejó instrumental, y en el redoblaje extrañamente se volvió a doblar. Música (Doblaje original) *'Sin colillas' **Interpretada por Rossana Cicconi, Rolando Felizola, Xavier Coronel y un cantante desconocido. *'Con un jari-lari-lari' **Interpretada por Guillermo Sauceda y cantantes desconocidos. Música (Redoblaje) *'Sin colillas' **Interpretada por Arianna López, Rolando Felizola, Diego Osorio y Eduardo Wasveiler. *'Todo el día, jairi, lairi' **Interpretada por Larry Villanueva, Tomás Doval y cantantes desconocidos. Disponibilidad legal (Doblaje original) Desde que Locomotion cerró en 2005, no existe forma legal de conseguir el doblaje original de esta temporada. Disponibilidad legal (Redoblaje de 2007) En televisión, MTV Latinoamérica transmite la temporada completa con el redoblaje. También varios capítulos han sido incluidos en DVD con el redoblaje: *'Casa Bonita' y Fat Butt and Pancake Head fueron incluidos en la edición en DVD de South Park Los Hits Volumen 1 que lanzó Televisa en el 2010. *'It's Christmas in Canada' fue incluido en la edición en DVD de Navidad en South Park que lanzó televisa en el 2010. *'Christian Rock Hard' fue incluido en la edición en DVD de La Pasión de los Judíos que lanzó Televisa en el 2011. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series transmitidas por MTV Categoría:Series de Comedy Central Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Locomotion Categoría:Doblaje angelino